Conventional operating systems and file systems typically do not store sets of smaller files in a sequential manner on disk storage. Thus, if storage of related small files is spread over various sectors and/or tracks of a disk or platter, retrieval of the related small files may require many onerous seek operations by the disk head to situate itself over the correct sectors and/or tracks where the data is located. If the file system or operating system that manages disk storage does not recognize the small files as being related, then the file system or operating system will likely spread the portions across the disk according to an optimal storage algorithm for storing smaller files. However, such non-sequential storage can potentially cause a new random access (e.g., head seek+rotational positioning) or discrete operation (e.g., file open) per each small file that is retrieved.